


Russia x America

by Stitch3690



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Russia x America - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch3690/pseuds/Stitch3690
Summary: What happens when a drunken and disheveled Russia shows up at America’s house?
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Russia x America

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you like it.

Setting America's home  
America is sitting at his desk going over some paperwork when a pounding at his door breaks his concentration  
“Who could it be at this hour” America asks out loud rubbing the back of his head slightly annoyed.   
America opens the door to find a slightly disheveled Russia who smelled strongly of vodka   
“Russia! What are you doing here?”  
“Oh America I was out drinking after meeting with France nearby and when he left Belarus came into the bar I barely escaped her grasp.” Russia looks into America’s home as a sadness comes over his face, “Would it be alright if I stay here for a wail, I-I don’t know where else to go.”  
America looks the disheveled country up and down then sighs.  
“Alright but you owe me one” America steps aside to let Russia in.  
America leads Russia to his office.  
“Stay here” America points to the couch, “I’m going to get you a change of clothes, you reek of alcohol”  
America leaves, leaving Russia by himself for now. Russia sits on the couch and sighs  
“Ahh look at me, asking him for help” he spats under his breath as he takes off his jacket and scarf.   
Then something on America’s desk catches Russia’s eye. A small sunflower stands tall in a pot, it looks well taken care of.  
“I can’t believe Alfred planted the flower I gave him” Russia says as a smile creeps across his face.  
In America’s room  
Muttering to himself, “I can’t believe I’m letting Ivan stay, but that’s what a hero would do! A true hero would never turn away someone in their time of need and neither will I”  
America gathers the largest clothing he could find and heads back to Russia. America enters his office to see Russia touching the lone flower on his desk.  
‘Is-is he smiling?’ America thought as blush creeping across his face. America clears his throat, “ Ahem, I brought you a change of clothes.”  
Russia quickly turns around, a hint of red on his face, “Da, uh thank you” Russia takes the clothes from America.  
“You can change down the hall” America says pointing the way.  
Russia exits to go change as America sits at his desk sighing crossing his arms on the desk as he looks at the sunflower.  
“Hehe, I never thought that he would see you, that’s a bit embarrassing” America laughs as his face blushes even farther.  
Bathroom   
Russia enters the bathroom heads to the sink and splashes cold water on is face  
“Get it together Ivan” he says looking into the mirror, “There is no chance that he feels the same way, i-it’s just da alcohol talking.”  
Russia quickly gets changed into the clothing that America gave him, the sweats fit okay but the shirt was a tight fit that barely covered his abdomen. Russia heads back to America.  
Office   
Russia enters and heads to the couch “Thank you for the clothes Alfred”  
“No probl—” America says as he looks up from his desk and looks at Russia  
America’s face turns bright red as his eyes study Russia wearing his old clothes. America did not expect Russia to look that good.  
“Are you okay Alfred?” Russia ask getting up to check on America, “your face if bright red”   
Russia now stands above America and leans in closer as Russia puts his hand on America’s forehead. “Mmm, it doesn’t feel like you have fever.”   
“I - uh, no it’s not…” America stutters.  
America looks at Russia’s chest then back into Russia’s eyes.  
“Ahhh screw it!” America shouts  
He grabs Russia on each side of his face and pulls Russia closer and kisses him passionately. Only letting go once America was out of breath himself. Russia stumbles back and falls on the floor, eyes wide and face red.  
America after realizing what he’s done get up and tries to head for the door. But then he feels arms wrap around his waist, Russia embraces America from behind resting his face in between America’s neck and shoulder   
Russia whispers “I didn’t know you felt the same way.”  
Russia then kisses America on his neck before biting down on his shoulder. America let’s out a small moan and blushes. Russia then picks America up and places him on the couch. Russia then caresses America’s face with his hand looking deep into the country’s eyes.  
“I have loved you for so long, I never knew that you felt the same way.” Russia pauses, “ For a long time I wished to see you fail but as time went on and the longer I watched you from afar the hate turned into respect and love.”  
Russia places his head onto America’s shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.  
America then lifts up Russia’s head and kisses him passionately pulls away and says,  
“Then show me how much you love me.”  
Russia then pins America to the couch, unbuttoned his shirt kissing him starting from the neck trailing down to his waist. America gasps, Russia’s kisses are soft and meaningful, America can feel his whole body get hot with anticipation. Russia sits up to remove his own shirt before unbuttoning America’s pants, Russia slowly takes off America's pants and tosses them aside. America lays there filled with anticipation as Russia kisses America’s inner thigh before biting down leaving a mark. America moans softly.  
“You are mine and no one else’s.” Russia whispers.  
“And you are mine” America responds  
Russia then inserts a finger into America   
“Haah... Uugh.. Aaah… I-Ivan” America moans.  
“Do not worry I’ll be gentle” Russia says as he inserts another finger slowly.  
America squirms a bit as a wave of pleasure comes over him, he never felt anything like this before and he wanted more.  
“I-Ivan” America spits out as he covers his face, “I can’t stand it anymore I want you inside of me”  
Russia looks up a bit shocked and America’s forwardness, but then smirks as he takes off his pants.  
“I’ll go slow and be sure to tell me if it hurts at all.” Russia says as he moves towards America’s hole with his member.  
As Russia moves farther into America he rest his arms either side of America’s head and gently kisses his neck biting down every once and again.  
“Haah Aaah...” America moans.  
“It’s in” Russia grunts in America’s ear, “I’m going to start moving now”  
Soon the room was filled with pleasurable moans.  
“Aaah.. There I-Ivan right there.” America moans into Russia’s ear.  
Russia complies hitting that spot that makes America’s whole body scream with pleasure as it keeps getting faster and faster.  
““Haah Aaah… Aaahhaaah Ivan I’m gonna-“  
“M-me too” Russia says as they finish together.  
Both countries now out of breath look into each other's eyes and smile. Russia then gently picks America up and they head to the bedroom, Russia puts America on the bed and shortly joins him wrapping his arms around America as Russia nuzzles his head into America’s chest as America strokes Russia’s hair until he falls asleep.  
“Only I will be able to see this gentle side to you.” America whispers before he to drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know and maybe I’ll write some more!


End file.
